Daughter of Poseidon
by AdorkableNerdiness
Summary: Twelve year old Maura Sparks was a semi-normal girl with a semi-normal life. Her father left when she was a baby and the closest to a family she ever had was her mom Lila and sixteen year old neighbor Percy Jackson. So what happens when she finds out shes a demigod who was never supposed to be born?
1. Chapter 1

_**Ello, so I decided to try my hand at writing a PJO fanfiction because it's my favorite book series of all time. I hope you enjoy reading this!**_

* * *

Maura quickly shoveled the cereal into her mouth, one spoonful at time. She was clearly nervous. Why shouldn't she have been? It would be the first last day of school where she didn't blow something up or set something on fire, if she could get through it.

Her mother, Lila, was obviously nervous as well. She was running the mental checklist through her mind. What did seventh graders need for their last days of school?

"Phone?" She asked.  
"Check." Maura said, her mouth full of Captain Crunch.  
"Book bag?"  
"Check."  
"Keys? Bike lock?"  
"Mom! I have everything I need, don't worry about it."

Lila gave a mental sigh of relief, of course that Maura had everything under control. She always did- at least, usually.

There were always a few times where nothing was under Maura's control.

Like when a man had stalked her while at recess in Kindergarten. Lila was the only one who believed her, much less understood when she said that he only had one eye. There were other incidents as well, too many for Lila's liking. Although, there were also cases that Maura probably didn't mention.

"Don't forget, Percy from next door will be there in an instant, if something happens, to pick you up." Lila calmly reminded her daughter.

Sixteen-year-old Perseus Jackson wasn't the best academically but after being neighbors for as long as Maura could remember, he was as protective of her outside of school as her brother would be if she had one.

*Maura Sparks*

I had finished her breakfast by then and had grabbed her bag. I shrugged, "If we're lucky, he won't need to pick me up then."

I didn't have any problems with him picking her up, I just didn't usually like _why_ he had to pick me up.

When I was younger, it would be because it was raining and my mother was at work so she couldn't come. Percy would pop up at the elementary school with an umbrella and some blue candy for me. Or maybe it was a half day and I didn't know, so ultimately Mom didn't either.

As I got older though, it started to be because I got into trouble. Don't get me wrong, I didn't _want_ trouble, trouble went looking for me.

Last year, on my last day, the science teacher brilliantly decided to do a chemistry lab. I listened as best I could and I read the labels to the most of my ability with Dyslexia and I swore that I put the right chemical in but it blew up anyway. We had to get out of school early because the science lab had chemicals in the air that could be deadly when mixed.

I hugged Mom and walked to the door. I grabbed my bike and walked out. Just on time, Percy was about to start walking down the stairs.

"You weren't planning on leaving without me were you?" I asked, playfully.

Percy stopped and walked over, "Just wanted to get a head start and beat you to school."

The high school and middle schools were right next to each other, connected only by one hall.

I laughed, "Have fun with that."

I knew he would though. He had a fancy red camaro that he drove. Though God knows how he could afford it.

"Whatever." Percy replied. He attempted to ruffle my hair, got his hand swatted away, and started walking.

As we got outside, Percy got into his camaro and I got on my bike.

The school was only about five blocks so it wasn't hard for me to ride my hot pink bike to school.

I got into the hallway to be immediately greeted by Lindsay Monro. The queen bee of Upper Manhattan Middle School.

"Oh look, queen of the dorks showed up." Lindsay said.

One of her friends piped up, "What are you going to do this year? 'Accidentally' turn the globe into a volleyball in Social Studies?" She was clearly referring to last year's Science class incident.

"And look at what she's wearing," Lindsay continued. "It looks like she rode the garbage truck to school AFTER getting dressed in the dark.

I looked at my outfit, I was wearing my light blue denim jacket, my pink paisley shirt, distressed denim jeans, and my favorite pair of blue high top sneakers. What's wrong with that?

"Oh are you so poor now that Mommy can't pay for electricity AND a ride to school?" Another one of Lindsay's friends added.

"I mean, I knew you were poor. But not so poor that you can't buy anything good." Lindsay finished.

That struck a nerve. Mom and I were pretty poor. Mom was working four jobs while I was at school. So was Percy's mom, Sally.

Before I could react though, Percy was at my side. Lindsay gasped. Everyone heard the rumors about infamous Percy Jackson.

"You guys need to get to class." He said. Nobody moved. "Now."

Lindsay's clique hurried away. Percy hugged me quickly and whispered, "Don't worry about them. Theres worst things then a stupid bully like her."

"Okay." I nodded although I didn't know what exactly was worse.

"Now what are you waiting for? Get to class!" He said jokingly.

"Of course, _Mr. Jackson_." I laughed.

"Mr. Jackson!" A voice yelled.

We both turned. It was Coach Maxwell. "I have no interest in teaching you anymore! Get to the high school!" He yelled.

Percy started walking and looked back to wave goodbye.

I started towards my class. Since it was the last day, I got to have Social Studies all day because it was my homeroom.

I stopped at my locker. I still needed my supplies even if we probably wouldn't do work.

Mr. Lexington would probably make us take notes or something on a subject we already covered.

I got to the class just on time. "Ah, Miss Sparks. So happy that you decided to join us," He told me at the door. "I'm thinking that you'll enjoy today's lesson."

* * *

**_Thank you for reading! Please review!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_ Hi everyone! I was home sick so I've been working on this all day. Hope you like it!_**

* * *

_*Maura Sparks*_

I probably wouldn't. I couldn't say that though. I was diagnosed with ADHD and Dyslexia. But for some reason, Mr. Lexington expected me to be as good as the other kids. No, better then the other kids at everything.

I walked in and took my seat. There was a packet with a sticky note on top.

As best as I could, I tried to read the note.

_Dear Miss Sparks,_

_Good luck on this final test. I know you will do well and no matter what, see me after class._

_Sincerely,  
Mr. Lexington_

I wondered why he wanted to see me. I couldn't be failing his class. It was my best class and no teacher pushed me harder then him.

I glanced at the test and laughed.  
Of course, it was a test on Ancient Greek myths. Mr. Lexington had a sense of humor. Rather then making the test be on Greece as a whole, it was only on the myths.

He finally walked in to start and class and I saw Lindsay stifle a laugh as she looked at the boar. Someone, probably one of her goons, wrote 'HAVE A NICE SUMMER MR. LEXINGTON' all over the chalkboard.

He looked at it and smiled. "Am I right to assume that this was done by Jordan Mathews? The handwriting is so elegant, so graceful. I think he needs the spotlight."

Jordan Mathews stood up. He blushed and everyone laughed.

"Well, on to class." The teacher said, "We will be taking a test on Greek mythology today to see how much you remember. There will be four multiple choice and five short answers."

After a while I zoned out. I have ADHD, attention deficit hyperactive disorder, so it's hard for me to easily focus on something.

I think they were reviewing because suddenly, "Maura, how many heads does a hydra have?"

I sat up straight and rattled my brain for the answer, "Trick question, it starts out with eight, BUT if you cut one off then two more grow in its place."

"Well done." Mr. Lexington said. He winked and I knew that it was right.  
"Now, have fun on this test, students."

I carefully read the questions and wrote in the right answers.

_1. Who was the lord of the seas?  
A. Zeus  
B. Poseidon  
C. Hades_

**Poseidon**

_2. What hero killed the Minotaur?_

_A. Perseus  
B. Jason  
C. Theseus_

**Theseus**

I quickly glanced over at Lindsay, who was clearly struggling.

I turned back towards my paper and whizzed through the rest of the questions. I was almost down when the last short answer stopped me.

_9. Based on your knowledge of Greek myths, do you think Demigods had a hard life? If yes, please use details. If no, please use detail._

I tapped my pen for a few minutes before I started writing.

**Demigods had a very hard life. Hercules lost his whole mortal family because of Hera and had to perform many merciless trials and quests. Demigods had been the pawns of the Gods and had to go on highly dangerous quests to fight monsters. Many of them died.**

I got up and walked to Mr. Lexington's desk. On my way there, I glanced at Lindsay, our eyes locked and we glared daggers at each other. She was probably still trying to figure out how I knew Percy.

I got to his desk and gave him the packet. He looked up at me, "Well, well done. Why don't you go get a drink in the hall now. It's awfully hot in here."

I nodded and went into the hallway. I looked around, nobody was out there but you could hear laughter coming from a classroom.

I walked across the hall to get some water. I pushed the button on the side. Nothing came out. "Huh?" I wondered. I pushed on it again, still nothing.

"Come on water, I want a drink!" I yelled quietly, suddenly the water fountain started spraying water. I don't know how though, I'd already started back towards class.

I looked at it curiously. Why was this happening? _How_ was this happening? I walked back over and took a sip of water which was very refreshing.

I looked at the clock in the hall, it was around 10:38. I'd been in the hallway for five minutes now.

I walked back into the class and by then most people had finished the test except for Lindsay and her friends.

Mr. Lexington was pairing students up to work on something together. I didn't know what though.

He spotted me sitting down, "Aw Chelsea, why don't you partner up with Maura?"

"S-sure." Chelsea said.

She limped over. Chelsea was a small girl with light blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes. I heard that she had problems with her legs so she was permanently excused from P.E.

She came over and sat at the desk next to me. "H-hi." She said.

"Hello," I answered. Chelsea must be shy. "What are we supposed to work on?"

"Nothing, we're just supposed to mingle with our assigned partners. Mr. Lexington wanted us to get to know other kids in the class."

I shrugged, it made sense. Me. Lexington told us at the beginning of the year that our goals in this class were to learn about social studies and teamwork.

For the next few hours we talked. Chelsea turned out to be pretty cool. I also found out that she had the limp because of a minor paralyzation in her legs.

We talked and around one o'clock Mr. Lexington walked to the front of the class, "Okay class, I want you to pack everything up so you'll be ready to go." He went to go sit down but paused, "Also, those who received a sticky note on their test, don't forget to stay after class."

Soon the bell rang and I stayed in my seat. I was surprised when I saw that Chelsea had stayed behind too.

"Hello girls," Mr. Lexington started, "You must be wondering why your here."

"Pretty much." I stated. Chelsea nudged me in the arm.

"I want to ask you some questions Maura."

This in itself struck me as odd, he always called me 'miss Sparks'.

"Yes?" I asked.  
"Do you have a father?"  
"No."  
"Do you have a mother?" He continued.  
"Yes."

Chelsea sat there watching us.

"Chelsea, I need your opinion." He told her.  
"Of course." Chelsea sat up a little straighter.

"What do to you think?" He asked her.  
She sniffed the air a little bit, "I'm thinking a major yes regarding this one."

I was scared at this point. What was going on?

"Maura," Mr. Lexington turned towards me again. "Take this card. Give it to your mother and tell her that its time you went to camp. Bring Chelsea with you as well, in case your mother doesn't understand, Chelsea will explain everything."

I took the card and read it, as confused as ever.

It read:

_Camp Half-Blood, Half-Blood Hill, Farm Road 3.141  
Long Island, New York 11954_

"Chelsea, take good care of Maura." Mr. Lexington said before leaving.

* * *

**_Well, what'd you think? I honestly feel pretty proud of this chapter. Please tell me what you think!_**


End file.
